Welcome to Amity
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: A girl pronounced dead is seen on a playground. Vlad Masters, the beloved mayor, is rumored to have red glowing eyes. A new building is being constructed, but it does not exist. But it's just a normal day in Amity Park, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been listening to way too much _Welcome to Night Vale_ and my friend dared me to make an AU where Amity Park had a biweekly podcast much like WTNV. You don't have to listen to WTNV to read this, but it would be cool if you listened to an episode or two so you aren't completely lost.**

 **This is technically an AU and not a crossover, but I'm categorizing it as a crossover anyway.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own WTNV or Dp**

* * *

"Shh, it's starting!"

The teenagers stopped arguing quietly and froze. They obediently sat in front of the small radio that the taller of the three had been messing with for the past half hour and listened to the man's oddly monotone voice interrupted by the occasional burst of static.

 _-And yet we all stare in wonder at the stars. Welcome to Amity Park._

 _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Good evening humans and ghosts. How was your day? How is your night?_ The voice drawled.

 _We have finally moved the broadcast to a safe house. Do not bother to track the wavelength. As of now it should be broadcasting from twenty different locations. And what would the public think if this show got shut down?_

The voice chuckled dryly. _We will start with the News today._

 _A new building is being constructed today on the outskirts of town. You may notice that the construction workers have odd colored skin and will float several feet off the ground at times. Do not approach the building. Do not look at the building. There will be an electrified fence to keep both humans and paranormal beings out of the building. Do not approach anyone who comes in or out of the building, and do not look at them for prolonged periods of time. If you do not think about the building, it will not harm you._

 _It. Will. Not. Harm. You._

The teenagers cast a careful glance at the radio and the taller one and turned the volume up a notch.

 _It's time for election day, Amity Park! Voters are reminded that voting incorrectly may result in an overshadowing of your human husk and possible endangerment of your family and loved ones. I myself am voting for the wonderful Vlad Masters, the Candidate that the Secret Ghost Council has deemed the "correct" person to vote for the third year in a row. Vlad Masters has a curiously white ponytail and a tall build. Sources that wish to remain anonymous have even claimed that his eyes glow red in the dark._

The shorter boy let out a gasp and the girl clasped a hand around his mouth, shushing him.

 _Why Vlad Masters? Why the perfectly combed white hair in a neat, luscious ponytail? Why the numerous reports of unworldly glowing eyes?_

 _I suppose it doesn't matter. This is, after all, Amity Park. And Vlad Masters has been our mayor for three years, yet nothing too terrible has happened. Yet._

 _Today in Casper Elementary School, a girl pronounced dead last week was seen playing on the playground with two of her close friends that died last year. Eyewitnesses claims that the children were swinging on the swing set before the little girl let go of her swing. Grinning happily, she floated ten feet in the air without coming down before screeching wildly, breaking several windows and one unfortunate teacher's glasses. The other two children seemed to speak softly to her in an unwordly language before the girl fell onto the cement below her. The swing set mysteriously broke afterwards, but no one seems to remember how or why._

 _This is an embarrassment to the school system. Swing sets shouldn't mysteriously break like that on school property. What if there had been a student on it?_

The teenagers let out a dry laugh.

 _The menace dubbed "Inviso-Bill" by the so called "Press" that prefers to go by "Danny Phantom" attacked Casper High school earlier today. Reports say that he and the ghost known as "Skulker" were fighting over territory in the gym, and the ghost slammed Phantom into the bleachers, causing hundreds of dollars in damage._

"I also broke a rib when he did that."

"Ghosts don't have ribs, Danny."

 _But imagine the costs if Phantom had not shown up. Students would have been hunted, even killed. The school would have suffered thousands in damage. Personally, I think this "Menace" is helping us all._

The voice paused, and the shuffling of papers was heard.

 _Unfortunately folks, we have to cut this broadcast short. As of right now the G.i.W is surrounding our safe house, interrupting our broadcast with annoying sirens. We will be forced to move the next broadcast to another date._

 _In the meantime, keep strong Amity Park. Keep your eyes open and your necks above the water._

 _Good night, Amity Park. Good night._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! There may or may not be more to come, but please leave a review saying why you would like in later chapters! I'm always open for requests.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tucker, we have to get it."

"We like, don't even know what it is." he crinkled his eyebrows together. The nasty burger's new advertising system was all monochrome, and only the words "WE HAVE IT" in thick black font.

It was suspicious looking. But it had replaced the entire menu section of the drive through and Danny supposed it was the only thing they had.

"C'mon, when's a date with me not going to have an adventure?" Danny grinned at him from the passenger seat, knees casually on the dashboard and fingers tapping to the beat of the faint music.

The cryptic words were scrawled over every window and even the sign, and the front doors were boarded up with the same slogan. A few customers were wandering inside, eating hamburgers. A couple was romantically pushing themselves through a cracked window to get inside, carefully avoiding the cracked glass.

"Welcome to nasty burger! May I take your order?" A cheerful feminine voice crackled through the speaker. The speaker was hovering slightly, and wires stuck out of the ground like it had taken root there.

"I saw the sign. Can I have it?" Tucker asked.

Silence. Even the constant crackling of the speakers was muted. Danny sat up in his seat, eyeing the speaker.

"Do you think you're ready?" It replied after an ominous moment, but it wasn't the same voice from before. It was lower in pitch and had a slight lisp.

It was Tucker's. It was his own voice.

"DRIVE!" Danny yelled, shooting an ectoblast at the speaker as Tucker sped away from the drive though, the couple too afraid to look into the window.

 **this was part of a 3k follower giveaway on tumblr. thank you for sticking with this story for so long!**


End file.
